How Dare She
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: How dare she catfish me when I'm the one that catfished her first! How dare she leave me when I'm the one that told her I wanted nothing to do with her! How dare she go see another man after I told her I didn't want a relationship! How dare she make me fall for her and then leave me! How dare she!- Meet the fic that Inspired Co-Ed-Rated M for no topics/trigger being off limit


"Alright assholes. Here's the deal. Don't bother me, I won't bother you. I don't give a shit if you do whatever Professor Morris asked of you or not. As long as no ones leaves this room without permission, there will be no issues." He spoke aloud with a dull tone in his vocie to a quiet classroom. Multiple eye rolls continued throughout his miniature tangent as he continued. " I am here if you need me to assist you but if you need assistance, please don't come to me because I'm not going to help you. "

With that being said, he picked up his phone, put his earphones in, plomped himself in the professor's chair, and kicked his feet up on the desk. As a teachers assistant, that's all the job was. To assist the teachers. That means if a substitute is needed, guess who gets to be the lucky winner?

It wasn't often that Inuyasha played as a placeholder for Professor Morris whenever she was out but she felt like she canceled four too many classes. She also offered to give him bonus whatever the college was paying him whenever she wasn't there. How could anyone turn down such a generous offer? Certainly not Inuyasha.

He carried himself with a nonchalant demeanor but his energy remained unapproachable to most people. That's why his circle of friends has always been limited to three people ever since he graduated High School. He was now taking his senior year at the same college he works at towards his undergraduate bachelors degree.

The classroom filled with at least 45 students became more noisier once Inuyasha put his headphones in. He hadn't even begun to play his music yet, and people were already talking about him….again. Inuyasha wasn't new to the class and they weren't new to him. Midterms weren't even around the corner, and everyone had already had their fair taste of what Inuyasha had to offer the class.

That is why they talk about him and choose to stay away from him.

Although his job title said otherwise, he made it very clear from the first day Professor Morris ever left him in charge that he wasn't there to be of assistance. He was there to get paid and there wasn't much else to say. He had the temper of an ox, and the gaze of a hawk…and the ears of a dog. His senses were extremely sharp but not as sharp or as fast as the crack of his knuckles or the pop of his lips whenever someone triggered him.

Nonetheless, people only talked about him when they assumed he couldn't see or hear them. That is the only reason why Inuyasha lessoned his choice on firing back at them.

"He is such a dick"

"How the fuck did someone like him get hired?!"

"Guys, I think we should report him..."

"He wouldn't be doing this if the professor was here."

"What do you mean, he does this when she is here too! So we should snitch on her too!"

Inuyasha chuckled internally as he heard everyone's conversations around the room. He paused with the finger movements on his phone when a thought clicked in his head.

'I guess I haven't scared them shitless enough yet…well…Morris isn't here so…what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, promises can go a long way my mother always told me.'

He snatched his earphones out from the top of his head and tossed his phone on the desk. The thump caused everyone to shut up almost immediately. Inuyasha carefully examined everyone. No one could look him the eye. He wondered why but the thought didn't linger for any longer than a second before it was gone again.

He reached inside his pocket and felt around for a few seconds before pulling out a small key. He unlocked the drawer Professor Morris gave to him and pulled out a folder. He opened it and looked inside as a smile slowly spread across his face.

Smiling was something the students have never seen him do.

"So…since we all are on the topic of reporting, how about this." He said as he pulled the first paper from the folder and held it up for everyone to see. No one could see what it was but to most it appeared as a page of links.

"This right here is one of the 35 pieces of paper I have with the web and search history from your last quiz. That means 35 of you falsified the information given on you tests." As soon as Inuyasha said this, a majority of students immediately started shifting in their seats, while others just looked around the room for an object to focus their eyes on.

He continued. "A good half of those 35 people also did quite a bit of copy and pasting on the essay portion. That's plagiarism. An offense that is punishable enough to get your asses kicked out tomorrow morning. So if anyone wants to do any reporting-"

"Yo!" A guy in the front cut Inuyasha off. "That's not right! You can't sit here and threaten us! For all we know, that paper you have could have been made up!" He shouted. Other students began to nod their heads in agreement.

Inuyasha placed the paper back in his folder and stood up. Leaning forward, he placed both of his palms on the table resting his weight on them. "Look here. I got two facts for you. The first being that plagiarism means someone else made it prior to you writing it. The second would be that all of you took the quiz on school computers which use school servers which can be used to locate whatever you have been doing with your time on it. So these sheets of paper I have are from the school. Not me."

"Nah! No way asshole!" The guy continued on. "You are a student at this school too! Let's see your perfect record since you have a whole 4.0!"

"I could show it to you. I could pull up everything I've ever done but there was no need for me to cheat considering I came into the school during the curriculum change. Everything used in the past became obsolete." Inuyasha's face kept it's smile. He wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Whatever! I'm out! I can't deal with this shit anymore!" The guy snatched his book bag from the chair causing the chair to fall over. The girl beside him flinched as he shoved his way past her.

After he slammed the door behind him, Inuyasha decided to finish what he was saying.

"Before I continue, would anyone like to join whoever that was?"

The silence in the room was good enough. "Good. Now, I will say this again. You guys leave my job out of this, and I will leave your college dreams out of this." He put his folder back and locked his drawer.

"I think I will dismiss class early today. Later assholes." He grabbed his phone and exited through the front door.

He walked with dominance across the pavement below him. He made no movement to watch out for people simply because everyone made it a priority to watch out for him. A complete stranger, yet such an off standing presence. Inuyasha noticed of course because it was his intention. He was an introvert at best and wanted to keep it that way.

The college was large and located just outside the inner city. The outer city was more so on the rural side so there was more than enough space to place the large campus. The living areas for the students were separated based on pricing. For Inuyasha, he lived on the north side of campus where all of the student town homes were. He chose to live there his final year because he grew tired of all the interactions from the rest of the apartments and dorms.

The only downside to living on the north side were the large hills to walk upwards and the long distances to travel. Inuyasha was lucky to have most of his classes, outside of his job, near his side of campus.

Inuyasha made his way on inside the small home. The houses were built to be strictly for one individual. Even having small get togethers proved difficult sometimes.

Once inside, he removed his light, fuzzy red cardigan and hung it on the coat rack that rested beside the door. Reaching below his waist, he grabbed the white cotton fabric hem of his T-shirt and pulled up to tug the shirt from his torso. He tossed the shirt into an overly large pile of shirts in the right corner of the room. Only one could guess how long the shirts have been there. Either way, the guess would most likely be wrong considering the fresh air that filled the room.

Kicking his sneakers off at the door, he went upstairs to his room to get started on homework. A group project to be exact.

'Another day, another useless project…' He thought to himself as he entered the bedroom. He took his phone out of his pocket and plugged it on the wireless charger on the nightstand. The silver macbook pro on the bed lit up as he opened it. There were dozens of missed message alerts, mostly from his group chat for the project.

Checking the chat, he found that everyone for the most part had completed what they were supposed to but they were stumped on what to do for the analysis portion because of all of the requirements. Inuyasha was assigned to do the research portion which he finished weeks ago when they were first given the project.

Jake: so what are we gonna do?

Penni: what do you mean we? Dude, the analysis is your part.

Hojo: guys, chill. Its our project. If one of us fails, we all fail.

Inuyasha: No the hell we aren't. If one of us fails, one of us can get the hell out.

Jake: well if one of you could explain, then maybe I wouldn't be having such a hard time.

This is when Penni and Jake began to go back and forth. This is also when Inuyasha decided to get off of his laptop for a bit and go fetch something to eat. He already knew they were going to be a while with the back and forth fussing. If he was going to be in the middle of it, it shouldn't have to be done on an empty stomach.

The night continued on, and maybe somewhere around 9PM did the two bickering adults decide to work things out. Since Jake didn't understand, him and Penni decided at the end to switch parts. The only request she had was that Jake started from scratch because she had half of her work completed. This is when the half dog demon decided that was enough entertainment for the night.

Inuyasha: Alright well I'm glad you two love dicks worked it out. I bid you all a goodnight.

Penni: whatever. Did you finish your part?

He rolled his eyes all the way back allowing his eyeballs to hit against the top of the lid multiple times in a matter of seconds as a way to alleviate his frustration.

He stomped his finger against the CAPS button.  
Inuyasha: I SAID GOODNIGHT!

Penni was the one that had the attitude all the time in class. She was the last person Inuyasha wanted to work with but unfortunately this project had assigned groups.

Penni: WELL CLEARLY YOURE STILL HERE! YOU CAN SAY GOODNIGHT BUT YOURE STILL TAPPING

His mouth fell agape. Had the room not been enveloped in darkness, he would have gotten up and shot himself out the door half way across campus. The light from the laptop was the only thing shining at his open mouth.

'Inuyasha, don't do it. Just…. close it' he thought to himself. He squinted his lips together as he gently placed his hand on top of the laptop screen. As he slowly pushed it down, he saw another message from her popped up. He didn't even bother to read it. As soon as the sound from the notification played-

*SLAM*

He slammed the laptop closed, completely placing himself in the darkness. He inhaled through his nose, making room for the air inside his diaphragm. As he exhaled, he threw his legs over the bed and stood to his feet.

"Well, I guess that's enough of those people for the night."

Inuyasha didn't care too much for group projects nor did he care for those who were in his group. As long as he did his part and everyone else was on schedule, he didn't have an issue. He ran his fingers through his hair as he left his room again making sure to grab ahold of his phone before slipping into the unlit hallway. With half demon sight, having the lights off wasn't as problematic as it would be for humans. His sight quickly adjusted and he headed downstairs.

He switched the living room lamp on and plopped down hard onto his red cotton couch. His hair spilled over the couch onto the floor as he laid on his back and carried his phone over his face. The notifications were definitely heavy. Most of them came from one app in particular.

Dating apps had become extremely popular in the last few years and its most recent pick had been an app called "UMeet" designed with the latest technology to protect the people participating while still being able to offer comfortable forms of communication. Dating online can be great until you run into the wrong people. If at any given time did someone feel uncomfortable with the person they were talking to, there is a "disconnect" button that is bright red and does more than a simple block function. The disconnect button completely erases all messages between the two, and automatically performs a full system search on that persons phone to get rid of anything that sounds like the information you posted on your profile and it does vice versa on your phone as well. A lot of people don't like that feature but others find it useful when dealing with harassment.

No one can screenshot within the app without the other persons permission and the same goes for copying text. There is a feature that allows you to meet up with the company of an assigned mediator if the meet up does not go as planned or gets creepy. People are also able to file police reports, as well harassment charges from the app as well if things are taken too far. Some could argue that these features are too serious for a simple dating app but for people like Inuyasha, they like the idea of being able to be done with someone for good once they stop talking to them.

Asshole by day, but charmingly seductive by night, Inuyasha finds himself tangled in at least 30 separate situationships. Although he has never met majority of the girls, all of them are madly in love with the idea of Inuyasha. That is why he has never made an effort to meet any of them considering most of them live on or near campus. They are simply great ways to pass the time.

*bzzz* The phone vibrates and lights up as the message from user "applesucker" appears.

AppleSucker: Hey, I've been to txt u all day. Wasup

Inuyasha wasted no time in replying.

DoctorDogBae: hey. Srry. Been bsy wit school work.

As he went through the rest of his missed text alerts, they all were pretty much the same. The girls texting him all day and asking where he was. Half way through the texts, Inuyashas face remained relaxed but his body became bored with the lack of originality in any of the girls. They all acted the same, looked the same, and even texted the same. They even pulled the same sexy tricks whenever they wanted attention. It was enough for Inuyasha to send a dick picture or two at first but after a while, he stopped entertaining them because there was nothing entertaining him.

Rolling over onto his side, his back faced the inner side of the couch. He rested his right arm on the couch to lessen the strength needed to text. The phone buzzed with alerts but those alerts were ignored as Inuyasha searched through some of the girls in the area.

The hour ticked by and the half demon found himself continuously swiping through all the girls be thought were and looked basic.

"Ugh…this is so fucking pointless." He said to himself, his thumb still doing all the work.

"Like how are there so many girls on earth and all of them fucking look alike. Did my mother get lucky or something?"

As all hope left his mentally exhausted head, his thumb halted as a picture of a half naked girl appeared. "Woah.." He whsipered. "Now what…do..we..have..here?" The pitch in his voice went up a slight. The girl had a short cut Bob, and her eyes were slanted but seemed the flare out at the ends. Her body was slim, and appeared to only be covered by the silk white sheet wrapped around her body. Her back was facing the camera and her head was tilted in the same direction. Maybe she was a model?

Her username was Kittenkarma and he real name was stated as "Ayumi" but there was no last name. Not like Inuyasha was looking to change that but his lower area was definitely looking to to explore a bit. He swiped left instead of right and was taken to her profile. There wasn't too much written besides a lot of likes and dislikes. He tapped the message icon and sent a quick text.

DoctorDogBae: Hey there :)

Her profile appeared as online so he decided to give her a few minutes to reply back. He messaged the other girls to pass the time but as midnight was fastly approaching, the beautiful girl was signaled as offline. A shrug of his shoulder and a roll of his eyes, he exhaled and threw his phone to the side. Clearly she wasn't interested and he wasn't wasting his time any longer. No skin off his ego.

He headed back upstairs for bed mentally reminding himself that only boring girls text back.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! Please let me know your thoughts! Will have more to say next chapter.


End file.
